


Mama Don't Know Better

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belle's Chipped Leaves verse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mama Don't Know Better, The aftermath of Melissa's departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Set in Belle’s Chipped Leaves ‘verse. Bae is five years old.





	Mama Don't Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Mama Don't Know Better by Samuel Jack. I wasn't sure about posting this little drabble, but I thought perhaps someone might enjoy it. And if it speaks to you as it does to me, please let me know.
> 
> <3 beliza

Mama was gone, and Baedan didn’t know what to do. She was gone a lot. Papa was always there when he was needed, but right now he wasn’t. And Bae did need him. His foot hurt. He’d fallen onto a toy, as he tripped obediently away from his mother. She had told him to go play and that she’d be back, but that had been what seemed like ages ago.

What’s more was that she’d told Bae that she loved him before leaving. Gave him this tight hug, and said the words he always had to beg for without even a request. It was odd. Bae wished that Papa were there to explain it for him, because Papa always explained things wonderfully. Bae looked around his playroom, trying to see what time it was.

The circular clock on the wall betrayed none of its secrets, so Bae limped over to the alarm clock beside the rocking chair. It was almost 4:30 PM, whatever PM meant. Bae smiled, though, knowing that four thirty was around the time Papa came home.

Baedan walked slowly down the staircase, holding onto the railing tightly until he was only two steps from the floor. Then he let go, looking around the living room. It was in ruins. Bae looked puzzled as he gazed around the room. 

The couch was stripped bare, the television gone, and a piece of paper in its place. It had scribbles on it, and Bae desperately wished he could read in that moment. Soon, he told himself, Papa would be home and explain everything.

Sure enough, not two minutes had passed before the door unlocked and opened. “Papa!” Baedan shouted, jumping off of the couch and reaching out for his father. “Bae, what are you doing?” Remus Gold asked gently, picking his son up. “Where’s the couch cover?” he asked.

“Dunno Papa.” Bae answered promptly, looking up at Remus honestly. “I just came downstairs. Mama said to go to my playroom and there was lots of noise and then she left. She’ll be back soon, she promised.” Bae said all in a rush. He remembered the paper in his pocket, and took it out, handing the paper to his father. “This was on the couch.” He explained. “What’s it say?”

Bae watched Papa’s jaw tighten as he read the letter. “Papa?” he asked again, wrapping his hands around his father’s arm. “Are you ok?” His voice rose a little with his anxious nature. “I-- Yes, Bae.” Remus murmured weakly, kissing his son’s head. “I’ll be ok.” He promised.

“What’s it say?” Bae persisted innocently. “Is it mama?” he asked. Remus froze. “What did mama say to you before she left, son?” the man ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to say this.

“That she loved me. It was weird.” Bae mumbled, ducking his head down in embarrassment. “What does the letter say?” he continued to ask, looking up at Remus worriedly. “Is mama hurt? That why she said it?” he asked.

“No son… She um….” Remus sighed, trying once more to decide in his head what he could say without breaking his son’s heart. “Your mama’s going on a trip. That’s all.” He explained lowly.

“How long? Why can’t I go with her, Papa?” Bae continued hanging on his father’s arm, looking up at him sadly. 

“Because she wants to be alone, Baedan!” Remus snapped. He immediately regretted it, seeing Bae crumble and lean back. “Bae. I’m sorry.” Remus sighed. “Papa’s just worried.”

Baedan nodded slowly, looking thoughtfully up at Remus as he bit his lip. “Just us now, papa?” he asked.

“Just us, buddy.” Remus confirmed. “We don’t need anyone else.” He promised.


End file.
